Truth or Dare
by Zoser
Summary: The ladies play a game.


He was headed home, what a long day, hell, a long week, a long week in the Pentagon. Meetings, mind numbing meetings and people, people who know nothing but never let that stop them from running their mouths. Christ it took everything in him to keep from just walking out. Well, actually he did, had a flight, excused himself and escaped. He didn't have time to change out of his uniform, just jump into that plane and back to home, to Colorado Springs, to work, to the SGC.  
  
The flight was interesting. No it wasn't but the flight attendant was. Pretty young thing that eyed his uniform and tried to give him an upgrade. He would have taken it too but saw a very pregnant woman and asked if she could have it instead. He remembered a flight Sara had taken, squashed in coach, no place for long legs and a big belly. Well the chivalry just add to the effect, he had more peanuts and coke than he knew what to do with and also a napkin with a name and phone number. But he just wanted to get back, get home.  
  
Who was he kidding; he needed to see her, just to know she was,.. was what … near, alive, breathing, close enough to touch .. Oh shit, not that merry-go-round again. He did have a load of reports that she would be interested in, but to bring them over this hour – kind of transparent. And he did enjoy being opaque, scared to death of nothing but being vulnerable.  
  
So he drove home but somehow was on her street, incapable of getting out of the car and unable of driving away. There were other cars. And lights on in her place. Maybe he could slip in with the group, get his fix of her and slip away without looking the fool. So he grabbed his lame excuse and went to the door.  
  
First person he ran into was one of the corps women sneaking a smoke on the porch out side Carter's door. "Hey Colonel O'Neill, what timing. We were playing Truth or Dare – Janet's been plotting "  
  
He slid into the kitchen, grabbed a beer out of the fridge, loosened his tie, placed his briefcase on the counted, leaned against the sink and just watched. There were about 8 women, some sitting on the floor, some sitting on the couch around the coffee table. Sam was standing with her back to the kitchen, facing the group.  
  
Janet looked at Sam and saw him in the shadows. Actually when ever you looked at Sam, if you looked hard enough, you'd see him etched in those shadows. Can't let this stop the best dare she had thought of in a long time. She even went so far as planning the music with her accomplice the 15 year old Cassie. "Well, Sam what it'll be – Truth or Dare"  
  
Truth was getting to be a colossal bore. How much of that can you stand? And you could lie even to yourself – so "Dare" jumped out of her mouth before she could think. Janet got that shiteating grin on her face and said "You know how you have been loosening up before Yoga class – I dare you to dance for us. Cassie punch it." Now Cassie was manning the CD player and was supposed to put on some dorky crap her mother liked, but screw that. She had been thinking too. So when the feedback squealed, everyone, even Cassie jumped. Sam stretched out her arms, undulating them and stretched them over her head and let the music and the words take her.  
  
His first though was that the feed back had loosened his fillings but he caught sight of Sam and would have drowned in the beer in his mouth if he hadn't swallowed reflexively.  
  
Dead leaves and the dirty ground When I know you're not around Shiny tops and soda pops When I hear your lips make a sound When I hear you're lips make a sound  
  
Her arms slid down her sides as she let the music, the alcohol, the desire, and that empty black hole - the need to be loved take her away. All she was aware of was the music, the words and her heart beating. Sudden notes in the mail box Will tell you that I'm coming home And I think I'm gonna stick around For a while so you're not alone For a while so you're not alone  
  
Janet was dumb founded. What the F.. was that kid playing at. I wanted to have fun, not hurt Sam. I'm going to kill her.  
  
Cassie felt great till she saw the sadness on Sam's face. But she also saw the rapt attention of one very silent Colonel.  
  
You can hear a piano fall You can hear me coming down the hall If I could just hear your pretty voice I don't think I need to see at all Don't think I need to see at all  
  
Jack didn't move , he didn't breathe. That piano was falling on him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to just disappear or for the rest of them to. He could see her face in the mirror over the fireplace and saw the tear glistening, caught in the lashes of her closed eyes.  
  
Soft hands and a velvet tongue I want to give to you what you give to me And every breathe that is in your lungs Is a tiny little gift to me Is a tiny little gift to me  
  
This verse blew him away – soft hands, velvety tongue sounded like last nights dream. His eyes saw only her. He willed the others in none existence, along with all rules and regulations.  
  
These women were no fools. They looked at one another and knew. Soundlessly they gathered their shoes and bags and the nights debris and were ready to bolt the second they could. Sam still had no idea he was there. If she let herself, she usually felt his presence. Like that first infatuation so strong, so real, frightening in intensity. She wished for them all to go home so she could be alone, so she wouldn't have to open her eyes and see how empty her life was. Oh great – now wading into self pity.  
  
I didn't feel so bad till the sun went down Then I come home I wanna run my arm around Run my arms around  
  
Both he and she felt the same …just this once to be in each other arms, run their arms around one another.  
  
And any man with a microphone Can tell you what he loves the most And you know why you love at all If you're thinking of the Holy Ghost If you're thinking of the Holy Ghost  
  
The rest was a blur of confusing words, Sam with her arms wrapped around herself still undulated with the music. He didn't have a clue what the last words meant but felt the meaning in the dance, in the tear, in both their pain. The song was over and the crowd scattered, cleaning up as they went , proffering their goodbyes, making excusing for "having to run", saying they wished they were that limber or uninhibited. Some greeted the colonel on their way out. That's how she found out he was there. He was somewhat embarrassed and thought to leave too but couldn't overcome the Inertia required to move from the kitchen, clutching the beer bottle like it was a life line. She, too, felt embarrassed. Too much raw nerve left exposed. Trying to cover the embarrassment of the dance she feigned windedness so she didn't have to speak to him. She took a drink from the beer bottle in his hand. She knew she was stalling, didn't know what to say, ask him to stay, let him leave with the group. But they were all gone. They'd swirled around and out the door and now, just her, just him.  
He knew he had to leave. The next song said it all as they sang  
  
Well I'm finding it harder to be a gentleman everyday  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking up your party. I should leave myself, long flight" He babbled but didn't make a move to leave. He should have run not walked to the nearest exit but he could summon up the energy to move. She stood close leaning on the opposite counter finishing up his beer. Well I'm finding it hard to say I need you twenty times a day  
  
He held her gaze, she knew his heart but she was the one who had closed the door to the room. What he wanted was to hold her in his arms as if his very life depended on it. He wanted to brush his lips on her forehead, down her cheek, ear, down her neck, taste her mouth. What he wanted and what was indeed reality were two different things. 


End file.
